Le Petit Alchimiste Rouge
by RatselGott
Summary: Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, ça vous dit quelque chose? Parce qu'en gros, c'est ça!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Origine** : Principalement Fullmetal Alchemist, mais d'autres aussi…

**Genre** : Parodie

**Disclaimer** : D'où qu'il vienne, aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Tant pis…

**Résumé** : Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Parce qu'en gros, c'est ça… XD

**Blabla** : Même si je me moque parfois un peu, sachez que j'adore tous les personnages présents !

En Italique, ce sont des pensées, comme d'hab'… 

**LE P… ALCHIMISTE ROUGE** (non, je n'ai pas dit "petit")

Il était une fois, dans un petit village, un jeune alchimiste d'Etat et son petit frère. Ils vivaient seuls depuis le départ de leur père et la mort de leur mère. Dans tout le village, on appelait l'aîné des frères "le P… Alchimiste Rouge" à cause du manteau rouge qu'il portait en permanence, et aussi parce qu'il était p…. Mais tout le monde se gardait bien de prononcer le mot "p…" en sa présence, car tous tenaient à la vie ! (**RG** : D'ailleurs, moi aussi puisque je l'ai censuré !)

Un jour, le frère du P… Alchimiste Rouge lui dit :

"Niisan, le lieutenant Hawkeye vient de me téléphoner. Il paraît que tu manques tellement au colonel Mustang qu'il est tombé malade, le pauvre. Tu devrais lui amener un nouveau rapport…"

"Pas que ça à faire, j'suis occupé, là," répondit le P… Alchimiste Rouge, plongé dans une "Introduction à L'Alchimie" qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà par cœur.

Al, car c'était ainsi que se nommait le petit frère du P… Alchimiste Rouge, prépara en silence un panier pour le colonel. Dedans, il mit : une tarte aux pommes (Madame Hugues lui avait donné la recette), une boite d'allumettes (on sait jamais, ça peut servir), et le dernier rapport du P… Alchimiste Rouge sur les haricots sauteurs (un des plus grands mystères de la nature si l'on en croyait le lieutenant-colonel Hugues XD). Puis il apporta le tout à son frère qui à présent bullait dans le jardin.

"Tiens, Niisan. J'ai préparé un panier pour que tu l'amènes au colonel. Je suis sûr que ça va lui faire très plaisir !"

"Veux pas y aller !! J'suis occupé, j'ai dit !!"

"Mais, Niisan, tu peux quand même pas le laisser tout seul alors qu'il est malade ! Le pôôôvre !"

"…"

"Il n'y a que toi qui puisse l'aider, tu sais comme il adore lire tes rapports !" implora Al en mode "Chibi-eyes".

"…"

"S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

"Vas-y toi, puisque tu t'inquiètes tellement pour lui !"

"Meuh non, je peux pas lui rendre ton rapport à ta place. J'suis pas dans l'armée moi, baka ! Et puis en plus, j'attends de la visite…," ajouta-t-il tout doucement en priant pour que son frère n'ai pas entendu.

Le P… Alchimiste Rouge regarda son petit frère d'un air soupçonneux : _En fait, il veux juste me mettre dehors pour son rendez-vous galant… Il est gonflé, il aurait pu m'en parler !!_

"C'est qui, je la connais ?" demanda-t-il.

"De qui tu parles, Niisan ?" (mode "c'est-pas-moi-j'étais-même-pas-là" enclenché)

"La personne avec qui tu as rendez-vous ! Fais pas celui qui sait pas, j'ai entendu !"

"Ah bon ?"

"Ben oui… La prochaine fois que tu voudras me cacher quelque chose, ne me met pas courant."

"J'vais essayer !"

_Il est gentil !! (Et un peu bête aussi, mais bon_…)

"…"

"…"

"Alors ?" insista le P… Alchimiste Rouge.

"Alors quoi ?"

"C'est qui ?"

"Quoi, "c'est qui" ? "C'est qui" qui quoi ?"

"Argh, mais c'est qui qui vient !"

"Heu…"

"Al, si tu continues comme ça, pas de petit chat pour Noël !"

"Mais tu avais promis !"

"Les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui y croient… hé hé !" (mode "sadique" enclenché)

Cédant devant la cruauté de la menace de frère, Al avoua du bout des lèvres : "C'est Winry" (_Faites qu'il n'ai pas entendu, faîtes qu'il n'ai pas entendu, faîtes qu'il n'ai pas entendu, etc.…_)

_QUOI, WINRY !! AL ET … WINRY !! Nan, je ne veux pas voir ça !!_

"C'est d'accord, je vais aller voir le colonel," dit le P… Alchimiste Rouge d'un air las. _Je suis sûr qu'il va penser que c'est pour respecter son intimité…_

"Oh, merci Niisan ! J'étais sûr que tu me comprendrais !" s'écria Al.

_Oui, bien sûr. Et c'est pour ça que tu as essayé de me le cacher (enfin, "essayé", c'est peut-être un grand mot…) N'empêche que j'avais raison !_

"De rien, c'est normal entre frères !"

Le P… Alchimiste Rouge se leva et prit le panier des mains de son frère. Celui-ci se rembruni.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Rien, c'est juste que…"

"Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais," insista le P… Alchimiste Rouge.

"Je … j'aurais quand même … un petit chat … pour Noël ?" balbutia Al en regardant ses pieds.

"Mais oui, vas ! J'suis pas un tortionnaire !"

Al le remercia en lui sautant au cou, et retourna dans la maison pour préparer l'arrivée de Winry. A contre cœur, le P… Alchimiste Rouge parti en direction de la maison de sa Grand-mère, heu… du colonel (gomen !)

_Il manquerait plus que je tombe sur Winry, maintenant… Encore une journée pourrie qui s'annonce T-T_.

(**RG** : Ah, si tu savais comme tu as raison…**P… Alchimiste Rouge** : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? **RG** : Rien, rien ! Allez, le colonel t'attend !)

**xxxxx à suivre xxxxx**

**P'tit mot pour finir** : Changement de pseudo, tout le monde s'affole ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?! … Rien, il ne se passe rien.

"M5" devient "RG", c'est tout à fait normal. En plus elle en profite pour corriger ses textes… elle est pas belle la vie ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Origine** : Principalement Fullmetal Alchemist, mais d'autres aussi…

**Genre** : Parodie

**Disclaimer** : D'où qu'il vienne, aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Tant pis…

**Résumé** : Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Parce qu'en gros, c'est ça… XD

**Blabla** : Même si je me moque parfois un peu, sachez que j'adore tous les personnages présents !

En Italique, ce sont des pensées, comme d'hab'… 

**LE P… ALCHIMISTE ROUGE** (non, je n'ai pas dit "petit")

Balançant son petit panier au bout de son bras, le P… Alchimiste Rouge se mit donc en route pour aller rendre visite (le moral et son rapport par la même occasion) au colonel Mustang. Celui-ci vivait dans une petite maison, de l'autre côté d'une profonde forêt. Et pour la traverser, il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin (**Al** : Un seul chemin, mais il se divise à un moment. **RG** : Chut ! C'est dans la suite de l'histoire !) et le P… Alchimiste Rouge s'y engagea en chantonnant.

Eh oui, il chatonnait bel et bien car, en partant, il avait pensé à prendre son lecteur MP3. Histoire de ne pas trop s'emmerder en chemin. Déjà qu'il était super heureux d'aller chez le colonel… Mais il préférait quand même ça que tenir la chandelle pour son frère et son amie d'enfance (laquelle lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs, d'ailleurs…).

A bord de mon vaisseau spatial ♪

J'ai le son méga-digital ♫

Je danse avec les étoiles ♪

Je deviens aéro-musical…♫ (1)

Il marchait depuis un certain temps déjà, quand il rencontra le Grand Méchant Envy. Adossé à un arbre, il regarda passer devant lui le P… Alchimiste Rouge. Celui-ci le vit, mais ne s'arrêta pas avant de l'avoir dépassé, tout occupé qu'il était à chantonner. Puisque l'autre ne bougeait pas, il fit marche arrière et se planta devant le Grand Méchant Envy.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là, je croyais que tu étais à Central pour essayer de me tuer ?" lui demanda-t-il, histoire de lancer la conversation.

"Normalement, dans le conte, c'est moi qui t'aborde Petit Alchimiste Rouge," répondit-il. (**RG** : Waouh, il a dit le mot tabou ! Et avec une majuscule, en plus !)

"Oui, mais tu m'a regardé passer sans rien dire. Alors il a bien fallu que je fasse quelque chose, sinon, l'histoire n'aurait pas avancé." (**RG** : Tiens, il ne réagit pas ?)

"J'avais l'intention de t'attaquer par derrière, en fait."

"Ah, pardon. Je m'en vais, alors."

Et il reprit son chemin. Le Grand Méchant Envy lui couru après et lui attrapa le bras. Le Petit Alchimiste Rouge (**RG** : Puisqu'il n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser, je peux bien le dire, moi aussi. PAFF ! **Petit** **Alchimiste** **Rouge** : Non ! Toi tu ne peux pas ! **RG** : Maieuh, pourquoi le Grand Méchant Envy il a le droit et pas moi ?** Petit** **Alchimiste Rouge** (re-PAFF b**RG**/b : Bon, d'accord…) **P…** **Alchimiste** **Rouge** : Parce que lui, c'est mon ennemi, donc il a le droit d'être méchant. Et en plus, j'arrive pas à le battre…) Donc, je disais que le Pe… heu, je veux dire le P… Alchimiste Rouge, se retourna, feignant la surprise.

"Hey, salut Petit Alchimiste Rouge. Où vas tu comme ça, de si bon matin ?" demanda le Grand Méchant Envy avec son (adorable) sourire cruel. (**RG** : Psitt, c'est pas le matin, c'est… **Grand** **Méchant** **Envy** : Ta gueule, j'm'en fous.)

"Mon petit frère m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus," répondit le P… Alchimiste Rouge. (**RG** : A fond dans le rôle !)

"Allez, on n'est pas des inconnus ! On s'est déjà entretués des tonnes de fois ! D'ailleurs, c'est toujours moi qui gagne…"

"Je sais, mais dans le conte…"

"On s'en fout du conte !"

"Tu disais pas ça, tout à l'heure !"

Quelque peu surprit, le Grand Méchant Envy ne su quoi répondre pour ne pas s'enfoncer d'avantage. Finalement, il décida de suivre le conte.

"Bon, tu vas où ?"

"Chez le colonel. Il est malade, et mon petit frère m'a dit de lui amener une tarte aux pommes, une boite d'allumettes et mon rapport sur les haricots sauteurs."

"C'est dans ton panier, tout ça ?"

"Oui."

"Et il habite loin, ton colonel ?"

"Au bout du chemin, de l'autre côté de la forêt. Et c'est pas _mon_ colonel."

_Je dessouderais bien ce Petit Alchimiste Rouge, moi_, pensa le Grand Méchant Envy. _Mais j'vais m'amuser d'abord._

"Ca te dirait de faire une course contre moi ?" demanda-t-il au P… Alchimiste Rouge.

"Une course, pourquoi ?"

"Comme ça, pour le fun ! Moi, je prends le chemin le plus court, et toi le chemin le plus long."

"Hey, mais c'est de la triche !"

"Bien sûr que non ! Si tu gagnes, tu n'en auras que plus de mérite !"

_Je suis censé accepter, pour suivre le conte,_ pensa le P… Alchimiste Rouge_. Mais si je fais ça, je passe pour un con. C'est évident que c'est un piège pour aller zigouiller le colonel… Hé hé, mais bien sûr, "pour zigouiller le colonel" ! _

"D'accord, je veux bien faire la course contre toi Grand Méchant Envy !"

"Super ! RG, hey, RG, t'es là ?"

"Heu, oui… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"Tu veux pas donner le signal de départ pour notre course ?"

"Heu…si, si, bien sûr…"

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda le P… Alchimiste Rouge. "Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller."

"Si, si, ça va très bien. C'est juste que je me sens un peu bizarre… J'suis dans un vrai dialogue, et pas entre parenthèses… Ca fait tout drôle…"

"Tu verras, on s'y habitue à force," me rassura le P… Alchimiste Rouge.

"C'est bon, elle s'en remettra ! On peut la commencer, cette course ?"

"Oui, pardon. A VOS MARQUES ! PRETS ? PARTEZ !"_ (Ça aurait été plus cool avec un flingue… J'aurais dû demander à Ash (2) de m'en prêter un…)_

Et ils partirent… sans se presser. L'un parce qu'il espérait bien perdre pour avoir une bonne excuse de ne pas sauver la vie du colonel, l'autre parce qu'il était sûr de gagner (le chemin le plus court était vraiment très très court ! D'ailleurs, il est sûrement déjà arrivé !)

**xxxxx à suivre xxxxx**

(1) Aéromusical, de Superbus

(2) De Banana Fish. Mais il n'était pas libre, il est parti en vacances à Disneyland Tôkyô avec Ei-chan. Dommage…


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Origine** : Principalement Fullmetal Alchemist, mais d'autres aussi…

**Genre** : Parodie

**Disclaimer** : D'où qu'il vienne, aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Tant pis…

**Résumé** : Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Parce qu'en gros, c'est ça… XD

**Blabla** : Même si je me moque parfois un peu, sachez que j'adore tous les personnages présents ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre après avoir regardé les trois derniers épisodes de Love Hina, donc ne vous étonnez pas s'il y des trucs bizarres… En tout cas, c'est dans ce chapitre que commence le cross-over qui est annoncé depuis le début. Et puis je m'éloigne aussi un tantinet du conte qui me sert de base. Bonne lecture !

_Et en italique ce sont… (suspense !)…les pensées, yeah !_

**LE P… ALCHIMISTE ROUGE** (mais non, j'ai pas dit "petit" !)

Dissimulés dans le feuillage abondant, trois étrangers étranges (c'est fait ékeusseupré la répétition !) observaient furtivement le P… Alchimiste Rouge.

"C'est lui la cible ?" demanda le blond.

"Non, la cible, c'est ce qu'il y a dans son panier," lui répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

"Taisez-vous tous les deux, il va nous repérer", ordonna le troisième larron, un garçon du même âge que les deux autres aux cheveux noirs et rebelles.

Bien qu'il n'eut plus à présent de raison pour aller chez le colonel (cf. chapitre précédent : le colonel va se faire trucider par le Grand Méchant Envy et le P… Alchimiste Rouge va arriver trop tard "sans faire exprès", donc en toute logique il n'a plus besoin d'aller lui remonter le moral !), le héros de cette histoire avançait toujours dans la forêt, son lecteur MP3 vissé sur ses oreilles (**RG** : Enfin, les écouteurs, pas le lecteur. Vous vous imaginez avec un lecteur MP3 dans les oreilles, vous ? **L'auteur** : Tss, tais-toi ! Tu me gène pendant que j'écris ! **RG** : Y a comme un truc qui va pas : c'est pas moi l'auteur ? **L'auteur** : Mhh…dédoublement d'identité ? **RG** : On va dire ça…)

_Yûhi__ no __oyama__ ni, __teru__, teru, momiji… (1) Je me demande un peu ce que fais encore_ _dans cette forêt_, se demandait le P… Alchimiste Rouge (**RG** : Oui on sait, il vient de le dire. **L'auteur** : Ah ? (Version Mutsumi Otohime))_ Puisque ce n'est pas la peine d'aller chez le colonel-caca_ (2), _je ferais aussi bien de rentrer. Mhh, non, il vaut mieux que je découvre le carnage qu'est en train de faire le Grand Méchant Envy moi-même : c'est plus crédible puisque je suis justement censé aller là-bas. En plus, avec un peu de chance, il en restera un peu pour moi. C'est vrai quand même : le Grand Méchant Envy est mon meilleur ennemi après tout ! Je suis sûr qu'il va m'en garder un peu ! Et de toute façon, si je rentre il faudra que je supporte Al et Winry en pleine saison des amours… Beurk !_

Tout à ses réflexions, le P… Alchimiste Rouge remarqua à peine qu'un rat, bientôt suivit d'un chat, d'une boule riz, d'un bœuf, d'un lapin, d'un chien et d'un serpent traversaient le chemin devant lui. Ils semblaient fuir quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose fit son apparition : une immense bouteille d'Orangina Sanguine brandissant une tronçonneuse estampillée « AKITO 3000 » bondit hors des fourrés ! (**RG** : Kyaaaaa, j'veux pas mourir ! **L'auteur** : Reviens, pourquoi tu t'en vas ? (Toujours version Mutsumi Otohime)

La basse-cour (ou le zoo, au choix) ayant disparu, la bouteille d'Orangina Sanguine se trouva fort dépourvue quand la bise fut venue (**P… Alchimiste Rouge** : Y a pas de vent. **RG** : Si !) : plus un seul morceaux de rat ou de chat ou d'onigiri ou de bœuf ou de lapin, etc.… (3) à soumettre à sa tronçonneuse. Pourtant, il voulait du ragoût ! En désespoir de cause, il se tourna vers le seul être vivant et donc tronçonnable (les arbres, c'est pas marrant) des alentours : le P… Alchimiste Rouge ! (4)

Le P… Alchimiste Rouge regarda avec intérêt l'étrange machin qui avançait vers lui avec des intentions mystérieuses. Que pouvait donc bien lui vouloir ce soda-sado ? (5) Quelle sorte d'alchimie pouvait bien lui avoir donné la vie ? (Eh oui, il ne faut pas perdre de vue que le P… Alchimiste Rouge, tout p… qu'il soit, reste avant tout un scientifique passionné !) Le soda leva sa tronçonneuse, prêt à l'abattre sur la tête de l'alchimiste un peu déconnecté, quand soudain il se retrouva à terre. Deux adolescents, l'un brun et l'autre blond, le maintenaient au sol tandis qu'une fille aux cheveux roses lui confisquait sa tronçonneuse.

"Touche pas !! Touche pas à ça !! Ma tronçonneuseuuuuuuuh !" s'écria le soda en larmes. (6)

"J'espère que vous vous rendez compte de ce que nous venons de faire," demanda la fille à ses compagnons sans faire attention aux supplications de la boisson gazeuse. "Nous n'étions pas sensés nous faire voir, cette mission devait rester furtive."

"Ouais, on le sait bien. Mais si on n'avait rien fait, cet imbécile se serait fait tuer par un jus d'orange !" répondit le brun. (7)

**xxxxx**

(1) C'est la chanson du Lapin dans Fruits Basket. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'erreurs.

(2) Doux surnom que donne Ed à son bien-aimé colonel dans le volume deux du manga.

(3) C'est un peu long de tous les citer ! Et encore, ils ne sont pas tous là ! Quand ils ont su ce qui les attendait, les autres ont rejoint Ash et Ei-chan à Disneyland Tôkyô !

(4) Heu… là, j'ai eu comme qui dirait un gros blanc : mon inspiration est tombée en panne sèche ! Mais je me suis dit : _si je leur donne un chapitre si court, ils vont me jeter en pâture à la bouteille d'Orangina !_ Et comme je tiens à ma peau, j'ai fait un grooos effort de concentration et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour trouver la suite. Mhhh, je ne dis pas que c'est réussi…

(5) Wouah, le jeu de mot ! J'suis trop balèze !

(6) Je suis désolée pour les fans d'Akito ! Ne m'en veuillez pas, même s'il est un peu ridicule !

(7) Re-panne d'inspiration… Mais ça m'embête de finir le chapitre là dessus… Je vais m'y remettre demain, et on verra bien ce que ça va donner. (Priez pour moi !)

**xxxxx**

Bon, me revoilà. Finalement, on n'est pas demain mais après-demain. Tant pis…

Donc je reprends l'histoire où je l'avais laissée.

Petit récapitulatif de la situation : le P… Alchimiste vient de manquer de se faire tronçonner par une bouteille d'Orangina en manque de ragoût. Heureusement, trois inconnus sont intervenus et ont maîtrisé le soda.

"Ouais, on le sait bien. Mais si on n'avait rien fait, cet imbécile se serait fait tuer par un jus d'orange !" répondit le brun. (Je repends la dernière phrase, ça fait plus classe !)

(**L'auteur** : Y a l'ordi qui fait "bip", c'est normal ? **RG** : Je sais pas, c'est celui de mon coloc'. D'ailleurs je le remercie de me le prêter. **L'auteur** : Ca doit être la batterie… **RG** : Ca ne règle pas le problème, il est déjà branché sur le secteur. Enregistre ! Vite ! **L'auteur** : Oh là, calme-toi !** RG** : Non, j'ne me calme pas ! Argh, c'est la fin…)

**xxxxx à suivre xxxxx**

Bon ben finalement, ce chapitre se termine bel et bien ici… Je suis désolée pour la gène occasionnée par les défaillances techniques et autre (notamment d'inspiration…).


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Origine** : Principalement Fullmetal Alchemist, mais d'autres aussi…

**Genre** : Parodie

**Disclaimer** : D'où qu'il vienne, aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Tant pis…

**Résumé** : Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Parce qu'en gros, c'est ça… XD

**Blabla** : Comme déjà dit dans le précédent chapitre, je m'éloigne un peu du conte d'origine.

_Et en italique ce sont… (Suspense !)…les pensées, yeah !_

**LE P… ALCHIMISTE ROUGE** (mais non, j'ai pas dit "petit" !)

Le P… Alchimiste redescendit sur terre et se rendit compte que les trois étrangers venaient de lui sauver la vie. C'est vrai que se faire tuer par une bouteille d'Orangina n'était pas pour lui plaire, mais bizarrement il n'avait pas eu conscience du danger et s'était laissé emporter par son instinct scientifique.

La fille mit la tronçonneuse en bandoulière sur son dos tandis que les garçons envoyaient le soda voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient. L'Alchimiste attendit patiemment ils aient fini pour leur demander :

"Qui êtres vous ?"

Les membres du trio échangèrent des regards gênés. Leur mission se trouvait compromise. Tout ça à cause de ce soda de malheur ! Il y avait de quoi rager !

"Au point où on en est…," marmonna le brun, qui semblait le chef. "Je suis Uchiwa Sasuke, et voici Haruno Sakura et Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nous sommes en mission pour le compte d'un homme mystérieux entouré de mystère," ajouta Sakura.

"Ouais," s'écria Naruto en croisant les bras d'un air important, "et il nous a choisis parce qu'on est les meilleurs !"

_Mouais, on était surtout les seuls disponibles_, pensa Sasuke.

"En mission ? Vous faites partie de l'armée ?" demanda le P… Alchimiste. "Ou alors vous êtes des sortes de mercenaires ?" ajouta-t-il, soupçonneux.

"_Armée_ ? _Mercenaires_ ? Sakura, ça veux dire quoi ?" demanda le blond avec une tête d'ahuri.

"Laisse tomber, Naruto." Puis en se tournant vers l'alchimiste, elle ajouta : "Nous ne sommes ni l'un, ni l'autre. En fait…"

"JOKER !" l'interrompit Sasuke. "Sakura, faut pas dire ça ! T'as perdu la boule ? C'est pas parce qu'on a raté notre coup question discrétion qu'il faut tout raconter ! Si tu pars comme ça, tu vas finir lui donner ton adresse à Konoha !"

"Tu me traites de folle ? J'ai bien compris ? Tu crois que j'ai oublié que notre village est censé être caché ? Non mais, tu me prends pour qui là ?"

"Je ne parlais pas spécialement du village, mais plutôt de ta manie de pas savoir tenir ta langue ! Faut toujours que tu papote, une vraie fille !"

"Et qu'est ce que tu as contre les filles ?"

La discussion (ou dispute, au choix) s'envenima jusqu'à tourner à une guerre des sexes. Un peu à l'écart, Naruto et le P… Alchimiste Rouge regardaient la scène, ni l'un ni l'autre ne tenant vraiment à intervenir. Laissant le ninja et la kunoichi à leurs affaires, les deux blonds engagèrent la conversation.

"Alors donc vous êtes en mission ? Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien y avoir comme mission à accomplir dans le coin ? Moi, on m'envoie toujours à Perpette Les Oies."

"Tiens, je connais pas. Pourtant, on a étudié la géographie du pays avant de partir. C'est joli là-bas ?"

"…"

Le ninja blond se pencha pour éviter un sort katon lancé par son coéquipier. L'Alchimiste Rouge en profita pour revenir au sujet précédent.

"Ben en fait, si on est là, c'est parce que tu y es aussi. Notre mission, c'est de récupérer un certain document que tu as en ta possession."

Plus loin, Sakura venait de mettre en marche la tronçonneuse confisquée. La maniant d'une seule main comme une épée, elle fonça vers Sasuke en hurlant comme un guerrier Uruk-Hai.

_Un document en ma possession ?_ se demandait l'Alchimiste_. A part le rapport du Doc Marcoh sur la pierre philosophale et la recette de tarte aux pommes de Madame Hugues, je ne vois pas du tout ce qui pourrait les intéresser. _

"Si tu veux bien me dire de quel document il s'agit, je pourrais peut-être vous aider. Parce que bon, si c'est pas un document trop important, c'est pas la peine qu'on en vienne aux mains pour rien," proposa-t-il.

Mais il faut dire qu'il observait de loin le combat entre le brun et la rose. Même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pour l'instant reçu de dommages significatifs, ils avaient quand même l'air super balèzes ! Et l'Alchimiste Rouge se voyait mal en affronter trois comme ça en même temps ! Donc s'il lui suffisait de donner un bout de papier à ces hurluberlus pour sauver sa vie, il n'hésiterait pas. Surtout que le document en question n'était sans doute important que dans le cadre militaire. Or, l'armée, même s'il en faisait partie, était bien le cadet de ces soucis !

"Ouais, c'est sympa ! Comme ça, on pourra rentrer plus vite ! Et comme on aura accompli la mission en un temps record, Iruka-sensei m'invitera chez Ichiraku …"

L'Alchimiste paru sceptique : un ahuri pareil peut vraiment être aussi doué en combat que ces deux là ? _Mais oui, bien sûr,_ lui répondit sa petite voix intérieure. _Regarde-toi : tu es minuscule et pourtant tu arrive à tenir tête à des gens comme Greed et Barry le Boucher. Tu as même battu Numéro 48 ! 48 ou 66, je ne sais plus ?_ Aucune importance. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de te tuer ! hurla (intérieurement) l'Alchimiste Rouge.

"… devenir Hokage à la place du Hokage, ou du Calife. Je sais plus mais c'est pas grave …"

Non loin de là, Sasuke évitait les kunais de Sakura grâce à la méthode que lui avait enseignée Néo. La kunoichi ne se démonta pas et invoqua la Limace Céleste aux Yeux Rouges et Jaunes à Petits Pois (Attaque : 1000000000etc…pts / Défense : 120,67² pts)

"… mais c'est meilleur avec du nattô parce que la confiture c'est trop sucré…"

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il me raconte ?_ se demandait l'Alchimiste Rouge. _Il est complètement paumé dans son délire, là !_

"… et alors là, il enlève son turban, et dessous il y a Voldemort en fait…"

"Heu… excuse moi de t'interrompre," tenta l'Alchimiste Rouge. "Mais le document…"

"Hein ?"

Coupé dans son élan, il fallu quelque minutes au renard pour comprendre de quoi parlait l'Alchimiste. Pendant ce temps là, le vaisseau spatial piloté par l'Uchiwa pulvérisait le Méga-Zord du cerisier de printemps (1).

"Ah ! Tu veux parler du document qu'on est sensés ramener à notre employeur ?"

"Celui-là même !"

"Ben en fait, c'est celui qui est dans ton panier. Nous, on sait pas ce que c'est, on doit juste ramener celui là."

"Ah bon…. Mais, ce n'est pas un rapport très impressionnant, tu sais ? Je me demande ce que votre employeur a l'intention d'en faire."

"Je ne sais pas… C'est un rapport sur quoi ?"

"Les haricots sauteurs."

Pendant que le ninja blond demandait des précisions sur "le miracle" des haricots sauteurs, Sasuke et Sakura, qui avaient épuisé tout leur Chakra et leur Cosmo-énergie dans leur combat, décidèrent de lancer l'assaut final.

"JANKEN !" hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Sasuke fit "pierre" et Sakura "ciseaux". Sasuke : 1 Sakura : 0

"C'est pas juste, tu as triché !" s'écria la kunoichi. "Je t'ai vu, tu as utilisé le Sharingan !"

"Ok, Ok, on en fait une autre alors."

Sasuke : "papier" Sakura : "re-ciseaux". Sasuke : 1 Sakura : 1

"On fait la belle ?"

"Evidement !"

Sasuke : "re-papier" Sakura : "re-re-ciseaux". Sasuke : 1 Sakura : 2

Victoire pour Sakura.

"Je te remercie pour cette partie."

"Je te remercie pour cette partie."

La kunoichi ayant démontré sa supériorité sur le dernier des Uchiwa, ils retournèrent tous deux voir ce qui se passait du côté des blonds. Ils les trouvèrent en plein milieu d'une conversation qui semblait passionnante.

"Alors en fait, ce sont de petits vers qui s'installent dans les haricots. Et ils gesticulent tellement qu'ils les font se déplacer," expliquait le scientifique.

"Ils doivent être sacrément balèzes pour que ça saute comme ça !"

"Ah ! Ca tu peux le dire ! D'autant plus que…"

" Pardon de vous interrompre, mais pourrions nous accomplir notre mission ?" intervint le brun.

"Oui, oui, bien sûr !" répondit Naruto avec entrain. "J'ai discuté avec l'alpiniste et il veut bien nous le donner."

"C'est "alchimiste"," le reprit l'Alchimiste Rouge.

"C'est vrai ?" s'étonna Sasuke. "Tu ne le défendras pas au péril de ta vie ?"

"Franchement, j'ai une tête à risquer ma vie pour des haricots ? Et puis de toute façon, la personne à qui je devais remettre ce rapport doit être morte à l'heure qu'il est….Alors c'est pas grave si je le perds en route."

"Bon, si tu le dis."

Sasuke prit la liasse de papier que le P… Alchimiste Rouge venait de sortir de son panier et lui tendait. Il la roula et la glissa dans une des poches à rouleau de sa veste. Puis il disparu dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

"Il aurait pu dire "merci", quand même !" s'indigna le P… Alchimiste Rouge.

"Fais pas gaffe, il est toujours comme ça," le rassura Sakura. "En plus je viens de le battre au Janken alors…"

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais faut qu'on y aille aussi, sinon Ichiraku sera fermé quand on rentrera !"

"Naruto, il faut trente-quatre heures de train et dix jours de marche pour rentrer… "

"Raison de plus pour partir de bonne heure !"

Sur ces paroles, le renard disparu à son tour, bientôt suivi du cerisier de printemps. Sans dire au revoir.

L'Alchimiste Rouge était un peu déçu, mais quand même très content d'avoir fait la connaissance de Naruto. Même si ce dernier était un peu crétin, il était aussi vachement sympa.

Notre héros se remit en route pour la maison du colonel. Comme il avait faim, il mangea la tarte aux pommes qu'avait préparée son petit frère. _De toute façon, le colonel-caca est mort, alors…_

**xxxxx à suivre xxxxx**

(1) Haru no sakura : "cerisier de printemps" en japonais

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Quand j'ai allumé l'ordi, je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais écrire et je me suis lancée "sans filet" N'empêche que je me suis éclatée en l'écrivant ! Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi ! Pour le chapitre cinq, je pense aller faire un petit tour du côté du Grand Méchant Envy…


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5) (**RG** : C'est vrai ? **L'auteur** : Nan ! J'déconne !)

**Origine** : Principalement Fullmetal Alchemist, mais d'autres aussi…

**Genre** : Parodie

**Disclaimer** : D'où qu'il vienne, aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Tant pis… Ah si ! Poyel, il est à moi ! Et Imamiah est à Ryô-chan.

**Résumé** : Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Parce qu'en gros, c'est ça…

**Blabla** : Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à pondre un chapitre aussi tordu… Dans ce chapitre, le conte part en vacances !

_Et en italique ce sont… (Suspense !)…les pensées, yeah !_

**LE P… ALCHIMISTE ROUGE** (mais non, j'ai pas dit "petit" !)

(Première partie du cinquième chapitre)

Alors que le P… Alchimiste Rouge faisait une sieste digestive le ventre à l'air, couché sous un arbre, après s'être envoyé une tarte aux pommes entière, le Colonel Mustang arrivait devant Saint Pierre pour voir s'il avait réussi à se faire pardonner ses erreurs passées.

Les mains dans les poches et la démarche décontractée, le jeune militaire à peine âgé de "bip" ans se présenta avec un flegme tout britannique (1) devant le portier céleste. Le vieil ange (**RG** : Ca peut vieillir un ange ? **St Pierre **: Ca fait tout de même quelques milliers d'années que je suis en poste, alors pourquoi je n'aurais pas vieilli ? **RG** : Ca se défend…), plissant les yeux derrière ses épaisses lunettes (**St Pierre** : Ca par contre, c'était peut-être pas indispensable, si ?), déshabilla - gomen ! - jaugea du regard le jeune homme en uniforme qui se tenait devant lui. Puis, avec un sourire d'hôtesse édentée, lui demanda :

"Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur ?"

"Quelle question, vieil homme ! Me laisser entrer, bien sûr ! J'ai réservé une place ici au nom de Généralissime Mustang. Regardez donc dans votre registre !"

L'air soupçonneux, le réceptionniste céleste pianota quelque chose sur le clavier de l'ordinateur qui remplaçait depuis peu son ancien bottin. Il se pencha en avant pour pouvoir lire les petits caractères et les verres de ses lunettes émirent un petit claquement en heurtant l'écran.

"En effet, j'ai bien une réservation à ce nom. Mais je peux aussi voir à votre uniforme que vous n'êtes pas Généralissime, Monsieur."

"Ben… C'est à dire que je n'avais pas prévu de mourir avant de l'être devenu. Vous savez ce que c'est, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie !" ajouta le colonel en souriant de toutes ses dents et en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Bien sûr, oui, je comprends," murmura le saint en le regardant par dessus ses lunettes (**M5** : Là, il me fait franchement penser à McGonagall !) "Mais je suis désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous laisser entrer."

"Hein ? OoO Et pourquoi ?"

"Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas un Généralissime que j'ai sous les yeux, mais un colonel. Or, je n'ai aucune réservation pour un certain colonel Mustang. C'est un Généralissime que j'attends !"

"Et alors ?"

"Alors vous allez vous rendre dans cette salle d'attente communément appelée Purgatoire," répondit Saint Pierre passablement exaspéré. "Mais vous pourrez revenir me voir quand vous serez devenu Généralissime en bonne et due forme, bien entendu," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire conciliant.

_Et comment veut-il que je passe Généralissime en restant dans une salle d'attente, lui ?_

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, et ne voulant pas se résigner à aller au Purgatoire, le colonel (**Roy** : Maudit soit ce grade !) s'assit sur un banc dans le parc qui faisait face au Paradis. Sur le banc d'à côté, un jeune homme unijambiste chantait à tue-tête : "J'ai toujours dix-sept ans, j'ai toujours dix-sept ans ! On est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans !…" (2) Sous une gloriette couverte de lierre, deux anges dansaient le tango sur l'air de la Camisa Negra. (3)

Quand le morceau fut terminé, les danseurs s'intéressèrent au beau brun qui venait d'arriver.

"Regarde, Imamiah," chuchota l'un d'entre eux en désignant Mustang. "Il est pas canon ?"

"Si, tout à fait !" confirma l'interpellé d'un ton connaisseur. "Mais il à l'air d'avoir le cafard…"

"On va voir si on peut pas lui remonter le moral…"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Poyel ?" demanda Imamiah en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

"Tu sais que t'es trop chou quand tu fais ça ? Je vais lui demander si ça le tente d'être le troisième," ajouta-t-il avec une lueur lubrique dans le regard. (4)

Poyel alla donc faire sa proposition au canon brun qui avait tout autre chose en tête.

_Quand je pense que de mon vivant, je n'ai même pas été fichu de me faire Hawkeye…_ (**RG** : J'ai dis "tout autre chose" !!) _J'ai vraiment été un raté du début la fin ! Et maintenant, on me refuse l'entrée au Paradis…snif !_

La proposition que lui fit Poyel l'étonnât (**Roy** : C'est normal, je ne savais pas que les anges étaient aussi obsédés que moi !) mais il ne la déclina pas. Au contraire, c'était l'occasion rêvée d'entrer au Paradis ! Le vigile sénile de l'entrée ne pourrait rien lui dire puisqu'il était en compagnie de deux anges ! (**RG** : On dirait une entrée de boite de nuit ! **Imamiah** : Oui, avec Poyel c'est un peu ça!)

Quand ils passèrent devant Saint Pierre, celui-ci tiqua en reconnaissant celui qu'il venait de refouler. Poyel et Imamiah prirent chacun une des mains de Mustang et l'invitèrent à passer la grande porte d'or. Lorsque celle-ci se fut refermée, le vieux Pierrot reconnu la voix de Poyel qui chantait : Come on, get happy ! Get ready for the judgment day ! (5)

**X****xxxx à suivre xxxxx**

Conclusions de la première partie:

- Lust porte-t-elle vraiment le nom d'un péché capital ?

**- Roy** : Vous pouvez être sûrs que je vais faire tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour devenir Dieu à la place de Dieu ! Il faut faire quelque chose au sujet de cette administration pourrie !

**Imamiah** : Oui mon chou ! Je te suivrais au bout du monde !

**Poyel**: Ohé, Roy, Imamiah ! Je me sens tout seul ! Venez faire câlin !

**Roy et Imamiah** : A vos ordres, mon Seigneur ! On arriiiiiiiiiive ! (6)

Conclusion de la seconde conclusion :

- Roy is so much ambitious ! Nothing can stop him, not even his own death !

**xxxxx**

(Seconde partie du cinquième chapitre)

(**RG**: Attention, ceci est un flash back.)

Je donnai le coup d'envoi de la course, et les deux concurrents partirent tranquillement. Au bout de quelques pas, le Grand Méchant Envy s'arrêta, s'étira, émit un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il vérifia que le P… Alchimiste Rouge avait déjà disparu avant de me demander :

"Tu crois qu'il se doute que quand j'en aurais terminé avec le colonel ardant, ce sera son tour ?"

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout."

"J'espère qu'il va venir… Ce serait vraiment trop con de manquer une telle occas' de me faire les deux dans la même journée !"

"Hum, comme tu dis…"

"Tu ne veux pas que je les zigouille ?"

"En fait, je m'en moque. De toute façon, je ne suis que la narratrice de cette histoire ! Je ne peux pas intervenir !"

"La narratrice ? Je pensais que tu étais l'auteur."

"Non, l'auteur, c'est l'auteur."

"Si tu le dis…"

Mettant ainsi un terme à notre conversation, le Grand Méchant Envy se mit en chemin vers la maison du colonel. Avec sa démarche de mannequin, il avait une telle classe que… (**L'auteur** : Attention, tu t'égares. **RG** : Ah ?) …qu'il semblait, tel un ange maléfique, prêt à prendre son envol… (**L'auteur** : M5 !! **RG** : Maieuh !). Bon, ok.

Le chemin qu'il lui restait à parcourir pour arriver chez sa future victime était très court. Aussi prit-il le temps de s'arrêter pour écouter un instant le concert qui se jouait dans la forêt. Le groupe Mogolian Chop Squad (7) y interprétait l'avant dernier openning de Fullmetal Alchemist. (8)

A la fin du morceau, il rejoignit le bar pour prendre une bièrraubeurre chaude. Comme il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui, il observa Kentaro Sakata tentant de faire la cour à un Keitaro Urashima qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Naru Segawa (9) Un peu plus loin, Motoko Aoyama provoquait en duel Shanon Casull (10) qui avait eu l'audace de l'inviter à danser.

Espérant assister à un massacre en règle, le Grand Méchant Envy resta encore un peu pour observer le combat. Mais Motoko et Shanon étant de force égale, aucun ne parvint à blesser l'autre. Dégoûté de ne pas avoir vu de sang couler (**Grand Méchant Envy** : J'aurais pas été contre un petit apéritif, moi !), il fini sa bièrraubeurre d'une longue gorgée et repris son chemin.

Pendant ce temps, le P… Alchimiste Rouge parlait cuisine (ou alchimie) avec le réceptacle d'un démon.

Pendant ce temps, le lieutenant Hawkeye quittait la maison du colonel, non sans avoir au préalable vidé son chargeur très près de la tempe de son supérieur en guise de réponse à ses avances.

Pendant ce temps, Al et Winry jouaient à Colin-maillard.

Pendant ce temps, Raito Yagami se creusait la cervelle pour trouver le véritable nom de Ryûzaki (11) afin de le rajouter à son carnet d'adresse.

Pendant ce temps, Ei-chan se faisait des frayeurs dans le train fantôme. Heureusement, Ash était là pour loger une balle en pleine tête à tous les vilains zombis qui osaient faire peur à son japonais préféré !

Pendant ce temps, Kiwi et Buki, menés par Téa, (12) organisaient un coup d'état d'ors et déjà voué à l'échec puisque le tyran qu'ils voulaient renverser, c'était moi !

Pendant ce temps, je vous racontais des trucs sans intérêt pour cacher que c'était déjà la fin du chapitre !

xxxxx

(1) Vous ne trouvez pas que Roy a la classe d'un Lord ? lol !

(2) Arthuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !! Je crois que je ne me ferais jamais à la façon dont il a fini sa vie… snif !

(3) J'ai carrément craqué sur cette chanson ! N'est-elle pas parfaite pour danser le tango ? Je verrais bien un zouk au ralenti aussi… Comment ça, c'est bizarre ?

(4) Ah, les anges, c'est plus ce que c'était…lol !

(5) C'est une citation qui vient du ballet final de je ne sais plus quel film musical de la MGM. J'ai vu un reportage là dessus cet aprèm, c'était génial ! Fred Astaire et compagnie, c'étaient des génies de la danse !!

(6) Ce n'était pas voulu, mais en me relisant je me rends compte qu'ils ressemblent pas mal au trio AyamexShigurexHatori de Fruits Basket. Mais là, il y aurait peut-être deux Ayame, non ?

(7) Du manga Beck. Je n'ai lu que le volume 9, mais ça a l'air bien !

(8) C'est mon préféré, mais je sais plus comment il s'appelle T-T

(9) En provenance directe de la résidence Hinata de Love Hina !

(10) From Scrapped Princess.

(11) From Death Note.

(12) Ce sont mes chats! Ils sont tarés tous les trois, mais je les aime quand même.

**xxxxx à suivre xxxxx**

Donc c'est fini. Un chapitre sans queue ni tête, mais qui a l'avantage de faire passer le temps…

Pas de commentaires pour la suite, si ce n'est qu'elle risque d'arriver un peu plus vite… Enfin, j'espère !!


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Origine** : Fullmetal Alchemist à 100 pour ce chapitre

**Résumé** : Toujours le même depuis le début…

**Disclaimer** : Idem, mais si un jour ils sont enfin à moi, je vous tiens au courant c'est promis.

**Genre** : Parodique

**Blabla** : Je ne sais pas si je suis dans le bon état d'esprit pour rédiger ce sixième chapitre. Je viens de terminer la rédaction d'une fic tout ce qu'il y a de plus sombre.

Bonne lecture!

P.S.: Vous savez quoi ? Eh bien je ne dirais plus jamais que la suite risque d'arriver plus vite !

**LE PETIT ALCHIMISTE ROUGE **(Et oui, je l'ai dit ! 'BAFF' Même pas mal !)

Bien sûr, l'idée de tuer le colonel Mustang emplissait le Grand Méchant Envy d'une joie immense (**L'Auteur** : Non, "joie" n'est pas le mot que je voulais utiliser. Mais il fera l'affaire quand même). Cependant, il se demandait encore comment il allait s'y prendre. Avoir un rêve n'est pas comparable à ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on se trouve sur le point de le réaliser. La crainte de gâcher stupidement l'occasion de vivre le meilleur moment de notre vie peut parfois nous empêcher d'en profiter pleinement. C'était exactement ce que ressentait le Grand Méchant Envy quand il se trouva enfin devant la maison du colonel ardant. (**Grand Méchant Envy** : Faudrait peut-être pas tout confondre : c'est la crevette rose que je rêve de tuer, pas le vieux ! Lui, c'est juste l'apéritif ! **RG** : Il n'est pas si vieux que ça… **Grand Méchant Envy** : Toi, t'es d'humeur lugubre aujourd'hui, faut que je me méfie…)

Respirant un grand coup pour calmer les tremblements nerveux qui l'agitaient (**Grand Méchant Envy** : N'exagère pas, s'il te plait ! **RG** : Tu dis "s'il te plait", maintenant ? **Grand Méchant Envy** : Oui, tu n'es pas en état d'être contrariée. **RG** : Brave petit !), le Grand Méchant Envy frappa à la porte.

CRAAASHH !

(**RG** : Hey ! Pas si fort ! T'as tout cassé ! **Grand Méchant Envy** : Mais c'est toi qui a dis que je frappais ! **RG** : C'est vrai, mais j'ai dis que tu frappais "à la porte", pas "la porte" ! **Roy** : Elle a raison, t'aurais pu faire gaffe ! C'est qui qui va réparer maintenant ? **Grand Méchant** **Envy** : Qui ? **Roy** : Breda, le pauvre. Tu aurais pu penser à lui et épargner ma porte. **Grand Méchant Envy** : Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'aurais dû penser à un type que je connais même pas !)

"Qui est là ?"

"C'est l'Alchimiste Rouge, colonel !" répondit le Grand Méchant Envy en prenant l'apparence de celui sous le nom duquel il se présentait. "Je viens vous apporter mon dernier rapport."

"Ah ! Tire la bobinette et la chevillette cherra."

"Hein ? Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?"

"C'est ce qu'il faut faire pour ouvrir la porte."

"Elle est déjà ouverte…"

"Je sais ! Mais j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça !"

Ok, j'ai compris pourquoi la crevette le déteste… 

"Alors, Petit Alchimiste Rouge ? Et ce nouveau rapport, comment se présente-t-il ?"

_Il a dit "petit" ? Faut que je réagisse, sinon, il va griller ma couverture et je ne pourrais pas m'amuser._

"Qui est tellement petit qu'il aurait eu plus facile de passer sous la porte plutôt que de la défoncer ?"

_Quelque_ _chose_ _cloche_… pensait le colonel. _Mais_ _quoi_ (**RG** : Hé hé ! Moi, je sais !)

"Allons, ne t'énerve pas !"

Puis soudain, le colonel eu une illumination : SHAAA ! (bruit de l'illumination)

Quand il s'est insulté tout seul, ce n'était pas écrit en majuscules ! Ce n'est pas le Petit Alchimiste Rouge ! Mais qui est-ce ?

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Qui je suis ? Mais l'Alchimiste Rouge, bien sûr !"

Il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il venait de se trahir ! "Ne me sous-estime pas. Quand tu t'es fâché, tu n'as pas hurlé en majuscules ! Cela ne veux dire qu'une seule chose : tu n'es pas le Petit Alchimiste Rouge !" Merde, j'suis grillé ! Je savais que j'aurais dû utiliser des majuscules ! Hey ! Mais c'est l'auteur qui s'occupe de ça ! J'ai été trahi, alors que je lui faisais confiance ! (**L'Auteur** : Fuh fuh fuh ! **RG** : T'es pas sympa.) 

"Hulahup, Barbatruc" s'écria le Grand Méchant Envy en reprenant son apparence originelle. (**RG** : Enfin, celle qu'il utilise d'habitude et qui est tellement géniale ! **L'Auteur** : Et voilà, elle nous refait le coup de la fan-girl hystérique…)

"Grand Méchant Envy, c'est toi !"

"Hein, tu me connais ? C'est la première fois qu'on se voit."

"L'Alchimiste Rouge m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je t'ai tout de suite reconnu."

"Il vous a parlé de moi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?" (**RG** : Comme si c'était le moment…)

Que ce soit le moment ou pas, le Grand Méchant Envy s'assit sur le lit aux côtés du colonel. (Qui était lui même allongé, vu qu'il est malade.) Les deux hommes se mirent à discuter de leur ami/ennemi/bouc émissaire commun. C'est tout ce qu'ils firent, ne vous imaginez rien d'autre (**RG** : Mais non, mais non…) : n'oublions pas que sur les deux, il y en a un qui veut tuer l'autre (même s'il semble l'avoir oublié, là…).

Bon, donc ils discutaient, voilà. C'est vachement intéressant, n'est-ce pas, et ça va faire chuter ma côte de popularité. (**RG** : T'en as une ? **L'Auteur** : J'sais pas, je dis ça comme ça.) D'autant plus que je ne rapporte pas ce qu'ils disent. Mais en même temps, personne n'ignore ce qu'ils pensent de l'Alchimiste Rouge :

Roy Mustang : "J'adore l'énerver, il est trop mimi quand il râle !"

Grand Méchant Envy : "J'adore l'emmerder, il est trop trippant quand il a la rage !"

Bref, en gros c'est la même chose. Donc ces deux mecs ne pouvaient que s'entendre et ça ne vaut pas le coup que je rapporte la conversation dans son entier, puisqu'elle se résume aux deux lignes ci-dessus.

"…Ah ah ah ! Bon, mais c'est pas tout ça : il faut que je vous tue maintenant !"

"Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? On est fait pour s'entendre toi et moi !"

"J'ai envie de vous tuer, c'est tout. Je suis venu pour ça en fait et… (il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre (**RG** : Depuis quand t'as une montre ? **Grand** **Méchant** **Envy** : Environ cinq secondes. **L'Auteur** : C'est ce qu'on appelle "les besoins du scénario".))…et il vaut mieux que je ne traîne pas plus car la crevette ne va plus tarder."

Le Grand Méchant Envy se leva du lit et fit un tour dans la pièce. Tombant sur un service à Whisky, il se versa un verre et prit le temps de le déguster (**RG**: Je ne savais pas que tu étais amateur de Whisky. **Grand Méchant Envy**: Moi non plus.) Puis il prit un bouquin dans la bibliothèque qui traînait par là (**RG**: C'est quoi c'te façon de dire les choses ?) Le colonel le regarda un instant, puis lui dit:

"Ahem ! C'est pas que je soit pressé de mourir, mais t'étais pas sensé me tuer ?"

"Hein ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! 'scuse moi, j'avais complètement zappé !"

"Tu oublies vite…"

"Ouais, mais j'suis pas comme ça d'habitude. J'comprend pas."

"C'est peut-être le Whisky, t'es pas habitué à en boire."

"Et t'en sais quoi, toi, si j'ai l'habitude ou pas ? Si tu savais les cuites qu'on se prend des fois avec Sloth ! C'est du grand delirium !"

_Si tu le dis_, pensa le colonel.

"Mais sache quand même que je ne me laisserais pas tuer facilement. J'ai beau être alité, je vais la vendre cher, ma peau !"

"J'espère bien, ce serais pas marrant, sinon ! A ton avis, pourquoi je veux te tuer ?"

"Bon, on y va alors ? Ah ! Attends une minute…"

Sous le regard patient (**RG**: C'est possible ça ?) du Grand Méchant Envy, le colonel se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans le tiroir de sa commode. Il retourna se coucher et passa ses gants.

"Ok, je suis prêt maintenant. Fight !"

S'en suivit alors la plus grande bataille de l'Histoire d'Améstris. Moins meurtrière qu'Ishbal, mais plus dévastatrice encore. Enfin, dans le sens où si la maison du colonel tient encore debout après ça, c'est uniquement parce qu'Harry Potter est passé par là au bon moment. (**RG** : Quel rapport ? **L'Auteur** : Aucun, mais j'avais envie de dire ça. **RG** : …)

Vous savez tous qui gagne, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. En plus, il est immortel alors… Il ne pouvait que gagner. (**RG** : J't'adore, mais t'es un tricheur ! **Grand** **Méchant** **Envy** : Sans blague !) A moins que vous ne vouliez absolument que je vous raconte comment le Grand Méchant Envy s'y est pris pour éplucher (oui, vous avez bien lu) le colonel pyromane ? Honnêtement, je préfère m'en passer, j'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars. M'enfin, que le colonel ne se plaigne pas car au paradis (ou plus exactement en face du Paradis) il va faire la connaissance des atypiques anges Imamiah et Poyel. Il va même avoir la chance de croiser Arthur Rimbaud alors…

**xxxxx à suivre xxxxx**

Bouh, j'ai eu trop de mal à boucler ce chapitre : je ne savais pas comment tuer le colonel !

La suite égale : je sais pas quand, mais je sais à peu prés quoi: "Mère Grand, comme vous avez de grandes dents !" "C'est pour mieux ronger les os, mon enfant." Nyark !


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Origine** : Fullmetal Alchemist et autres…

**Résumé** : Toujours le même depuis le début…

**Disclaimer** : Idem, mais si un jour ils sont enfin à moi, je vous tiens au courant c'est promis.

**Genre** : Parodique

**Blabla** : Je suis en pleine rédaction d'une fic dans le même ton que celle-ci sur Banana Fish. Mais je pense que je ne commencerais à poster que quand j'aurais tout écrit (c'est-à-dire dans longtemps). J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu changé de registre sur ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

**LE P… ALCHIMISTE ROUGE** (Aujourd'hui, je ne le dis pas → pas envie de me faire taper dessus)

Bon, où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah oui : le colonel se la coule douce au paradis et le P… Alchimiste Rouge arrive chez lui. Il sait très bien qu'il est mort, mais il y a une chose à laquelle il ne s'attend pas…

_Bilan de la situation: je suis parfaitement reposé puisque je viens de faire la sieste. Je suis parfaitement rassasié (et le panier de mon frère est de plus en plus léger). Je me trouve actuellement devant la maison du colonel-caca, dont je sais qu'elle contient un cadavre. Il faut que j'entre pour constater les dégâts et appeler le lieutenant Hawkeye. Ne pas oublier de faire comme si je ne savais pas ce que je trouverais en entrant. Une minute: est-ce que le Grand Méchant Envy est toujours là ? Je suppose que si c'est le cas, il va essayer de me tuer… Il vaut mieux que je sois prudent au maximum._

Pensant cela, le P… Alchimiste Rouge frappa dans ses mains et changea son bras droit en une lame acérée (**P…** **Alchimiste** **Rouge**: Gogo gadgeto bras ! **RG**: Vivent les références !). Il fit le plus discrètement possible le tour de la maison et, ne constatant aucun signe de vie, décida de frapper à la porte. (**Breda**: Par pitié, ne frappez pas trop fort, je viens juste de finir de la réparer !)

Toc, toc, toc.

Pas de réponse.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

Toujours rien.

BOUM, BOUM, BOUM. (**Breda**: Pas trop fort, s'il vous plait !)

"C'est bon ! J'suis pas sourd !"

La voix tétanisa l'Alchimiste Rouge: _C'est la voix du colonel !! Mais il est mort ! Au secours, un fantôme !!_

"Col…colonel, c'est vous ?"

"Si tu viens chez moi, tu dois bien te douter de ce n'est pas Bradley !"

_Il a l'air vivant et en bonne santé… Mais où est passé le Grand Méchant Envy ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas tué ? _(**RG**: Il a beau être un génie, il est pas malin sur ce coup là !)

"T'attends quoi pour entrer, la crevette ? Le déluge ?"

_Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de fou ? Je pige plus rien, moi ! _pensait le P… Alchimiste Rouge.

"O… oui, j'entre !"

"Tire la bobinette, et la chevillette cherra."

_C'est vrai qu'elle est cool à dire cette phrase tordue !_ pensa le Grand Méchant Envy (**M5**: On avait tous deviné que c'était lui, de toute façon.)

"Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?" demanda l'Alchimiste Rouge.

"C'est pour ouvrir la porte. T'es sûr d'être un génie ?"

Sentant la vapeur lui sortir des oreilles, l'Alchimiste annula la transmutation et son bras redevint "normal" (**P… Alchimiste Rouge**: Re-gogo gadgeto bras !). Puis il tira la bobinette et la chevillette chût, ouvrant la porte. (**RG**: C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de conjuguer le verbe choir !)

Plus prudent que jamais, il pénétra dans la maison et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. A chaque pas, il regardait autour de lui, dans les moindres recoins des pièces qu'il traversait, si son ennemi mortel ne s'était pas planqué. (**RG**: Je vois trop le Grand Méchant Envy sortir d'un coin comme un diable de sa boîte en criant "BOUH" ! **L'auteur**: Oui, mais c'est pas possible. **RG**: Je sais, je sais…) L'Alchimiste Rouge atteignit finalement la chambre du colonel. Comme la porte était ouverte, il entra sans frapper. Le colonel était dans son lit, comme on pouvait s'y attendre vu qu'il était sensé être malade.

(**RG**: Au fait, la maison était pas sensée avoir été détruite ? **Breda**: Si, mais je l'ai reconstruite en quatrième vitesse pour que l'Auteur puisse finir sa fic normalement. **RG**: T'as fait vachement vite ! **Harry** **Potter**: Je lui ai donné un coup de main.)

_Tout à l'air normal_, pensa le P… Alchimiste Rouge. _Quelque chose m'échappe, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi… _(**P… Alchimiste Rouge**: Hey ! L'Auteur ! Pourquoi tu me fais penser ça ? Je sais très bien ce qu'il y a, je ne suis pas bête à ce point ! **L'Auteur** **(voix qui fait peur)**: TAIS TOI !).

"Hello, Alchimiste Rouge! Tu te décides enfin à me rendre ton rapport ? C'est drôlement attentionné de ta part !"

"Vous pouvez remercier Al. Il m'a pratiquement menacé pour que je vienne. Moi, je voulais pas."

"Je lui passerais un coup de fil tout à l'heure." _C'est trop cool, il a même pas capté que je n'étais pas le colonel !_ (**P… Alchimiste Rouge**: Mais si ! **L'Auteur**: Mais non ! **P… Alchimiste Rouge**: Fais chier…)

"Je ne peux pas me lever, tu peux m'apporter ton rapport, s'il te plais ?" (**RG**: Tu es drôlement poli. **Grand Méchant Envy**: Hi hi ! Je m'amuse comme un petit fou !)

"Ouais, ouais…" répondit l'Alchimiste Rouge en fouillant dans son panier. Mais évidement, il ne trouva rien d'autre que la boite d'allumette (**P… Alchimiste Rouge**: Je me demande ce que mon frère avait en tête quand il a mis ça dans le panier.)

_Mille pétards ! J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais refilé le rapport à Naruto ! J'en ai marre, quelle journée de merde !_

Tout en farfouillant dans son panier vide, l'Alchimiste Rouge s'était rapproché du chevet de celui qu'il croyait être son colonel détesté.

Dans l'esprit du Grand Méchant Envy, les pensées étaient déchaînées: _Il s'approche, il est tout près, je n'ai qu'à tendre le bras et il sera à ma merci! Quand je l'aurais attrapé, je lui ferais souffrir mille tourments ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !_

Il tendit le bras. Mais juste à ce moment là, son hypothétique future victime (**Grand** **Méchant** **Envy**: Pourquoi "hypothétique" ?) fit un bond en arrière. _Chiotte ! Raté !_

"Oh, ben ça alors colonel ! On dirait bien que j'ai oublié mon rapport à la maison ! Comme c'est dommage, vous ne pourrez pas le lire aujourd'hui !"

_Mais je m'en fous de ton rapport de merde !_

A bout de patience, le Grand Méchant Envy reprit son apparence originelle (**RG**: Enfin, celle qu'il utilise d'habitude et qui est tellement géniale ! **L'Auteur**: Tu te répète…) et bondit hors du lit. Effrayé, l'Alchimiste Rouge alla se planquer sous la commode. (**P…** **Alchimiste** **Rouge**: Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je suis bien trop grand pour passer là-dessous ! **L'Auteur**: Ah bon ? **P…** **Alchimiste** **Rouge**: Je vais te tuer ! **L'Auteur**: RG, t'es gentille, tu vas finir le chapitre à ma place, il faut que je me sauve ! **RG**: Hein ?!)

Depuis sa cachette sous la commode, le P… Alchimiste Rouge avait une vue imprenable sur… sous le lit du colonel. Et sous le lit, justement, il y avait un cadavre: celui du colonel. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait…

_Merde ! Je me suis fait avoir comme un gosse ! J'aurais dû me douter que le Grand Méchant Envy ne se contenterait pas de la tête du colonel !_

"Petit Alchimiste Rouge ! Où te cache-tu ?" chantonna le Grand Méchant Envy en faisant le tour de la chambre.

Il était d'humeur très guillerette.

"Il court, il court, l'Alchimiste, l'Alchimiste tout petit. Il court, il court, l'Alchimiste, l'Alchimiste qu'est en sursit. Se cache-t-il par ici ? Se cache-t-il par là ? Il court, il court, l'Alchimiste…"

Le Grand Méchant Envy, tout en chantant, eu bientôt fait tout le tour de la chambre. Il n'y avait plus que sous la commode qu'il n'avait pas regardé. L'Alchimiste Rouge changea son bras droit en la même lame que précédemment. Il attendit que le chanteur soit juste en face du meuble pour faillir de sa cachette et le transpercer de son arme incorporée. Sans attendre que son adversaire ne reprenne ses esprits, l'Alchimiste couru vers l'issue la plus proche.

_Je déteste fuir, mais là j'ai pas trop le choix. Le Grand Méchant Envy est bien trop fort pour moi !_ (**RG**: Y a pas de mal: c'est ce qu'on appelle la sagesse. **Shikamaru**: Tout a fait. **RG**: Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? **Shikamaru**: J'me baladais dans la forêt et j'ai croisé Hatsuharu qui s'était paumé. Galère ! **RG**: Où sont passés les autres maudis ? **Hatsuharu**: Mystery… **P…** **Alchimiste** **Rouge**: Ca intéresse quelqu'un que je sois en train de me faire courser par le plus grand psychopathe de tous les temps ? **Tenma**: Tu as vu Johann ? Par où est-il partit ? **P…** **Alchimiste** **Rouge**: Je parlais pas de lui…)

"Ah ! Je te vois Petit Alchimiste Rouge ! Cours plus vite ! Sinon, je risque de t'attraper !"

_Au secours ! Quelqu'un ! N'importe qui, mais aidez-moi ! _

L'alchimiste parvint à sortir de la maison, le Grand Méchant Envy toujours sur ses talons. Ils s'enfoncèrent à toute vitesse dans la forêt. L'Alchimiste espérait pouvoir semer son poursuivant entre les arbres, mais le Grand Méchant Envy tenait la distance. Alors qu'il se retournait pour voir si l'autre était toujours derrière lui, il heurta un mur… de muscles.

Le mur en question n'était autre que le major Alex Louis Armstrong, reconverti pour les besoins de la fic en bûcheron. (**RG**: Dans le conte, c'est pas un chasseur ? Ah merde, l'Auteur ne peut pas répondre, elle n'est pas là ! **Scar**: Moi, j'aurais pu faire le chasseur. **RG**: C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. **Scar**: Normal: personne ne se soucie du devenir de mon peuple. **RG**: Pardon, mais je vois pas le rapport.).

"Holà, jeune Alchimiste Rouge ! Où courrez vous ainsi ?"

"Je suis poursuivis par le Grand Méchant Envy ! Il est juste derrière moi !"

"N'ayez crainte, jeune Alchimiste Rouge: je ne le laisserais pas vous faire de mal ! Je vais lui faire une démonstration de la méthode d'abattage qui se transmet de générations en générations et fait la fierté de la famille Armstrong !"

Le P… Alchimiste Rouge se cacha dans le dos de la montagne de muscle et d'étoiles roses en tentant de se faire le plus petit possible (**Roy**: Ah ! La bonne blague ! **P…** **Alchimiste** **Rouge**: Vous étiez pas mort, vous ? **Roy**: Je vous observe depuis le paradis.)

Le bûcheron attendit que le Grand Méchant Envy se rapproche un peu, et donna un grand coup de poing dans l'arbre le plus proche, le faisant tomber sur le poursuivant de son protégé. (**Idéfix**: Ouiiiiiin ! **RG**: Obélix, il pleure bizarrement ton chien. **Obélix**: Il n'aime pas qu'on fasse du mal aux arbres.)

Surprit, celui-ci n'eu pas le temps de s'écarter et se fit écraser par l'arbre centenaire.

"Aiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh ! Merde, vous ne pouvez pas faire gaffe quand vous faites tomber des arbres ? Il y a des gens dessous, des fois !"

"Grand Méchant Envy ! J'ai fait exprès de te faire tomber cet arbre dessus. Je sais bien que cela ne te tuera pas, mais cela t'empêchera au moins de continuer à poursuivre le jeune Alchimiste Rouge."

"Merde, c'est vrai, je suis coincé ! J'aurais mieux fait de rester couché, aujourd'hui ! Bah, je me serais au moins fait le colonel ardant. Au fait, bûcheron, je peux savoir pourquoi tu aides le Petit Nabot Rouge ?"

"C'est simple: il possède en lui la fougue de la jeunesse." répondit-il en pleine éruption d'étoiles roses.

Apparaissant de nulle part, Gai et Lee débarquent.

"Yosh !!"

"Comme vous dites, Gai-sensei !"

Le tout sur fond de pose dite "nice guy" (**RG**: Remarquez la similitude entre les prononciations de "Gai" et "guy")

Alex Louis Armstrong les imite (1), et nous voilà avec deux gars (l'Alchimiste et son pire ennemi) qui croient halluciner.

Après le départ de son sauveur et de ses frères spirituels, le P… Alchimiste Rouge se retrouva donc seul, en tête à tête avec le Grand Méchant Envy toujours coincé sous son arbre.

"Franchement, y a un truc qui m'échappe" dit ce dernier.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda l'Alchimiste Rouge.

"Je suis super fort, je suis immortel et tout et tout. Et pourtant, j'arrive jamais à te tuer ! C'est pas normal !"

"Peut-être que c'est un problème qui relève de l'inconscient."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Ben, toi et moi, on est demi-frères finalement. Alors peut-être qu'au fond de toi, tu ne veux pas vraiment me tuer."

"Et donc ce serait ma faute si j'arrive pas à te zigouiller ? Ne dis pas de conneries ! Je sais bien qu'on est demi-frères ! Et c'est justement pour ça que je te déteste !"

Soudain, ils entendirent une voix. Une voix qui chantait et qui se rapprochait d'eux.

"Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas. Si le loup y était, il nous mangerait…"

"C'est pas la voix de ton frère ?" demanda le Grand Méchant Envy.

"Si" répondit l'Alchimiste Rouge. "Hey, Al, par ici !"

"Niisan ! Te voilà enfin ! Comme tu ne revenais pas, je suis parti à ta recherche."

En courant pour rejoindre son frère, il trébucha sur le Grand Méchant Envy qu'il n'avait pas vu.

"Aiiiiiiieuh !"

"Oups, pardon monsieur." (**Grand** **Méchant** **Envy**: "Monsieur" ? J'y crois pas… C'est la première fois qu'on me la sort, celle là !)

"Oh ! Mais vous êtes le Grand Méchant Envy !" dit Al en le reconnaissant. "Vous avez encore essayé de tuer Niisan ?"

"Ouais, et j'ai encore raté mon coup."

"Le pôvre !"

"Al ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il a essayé de me tuer !" s'indigna le P…Alchimiste Rouge.

"Mais Niisan, depuis le temps qu'il cherche à te tuer, il n'y est toujours pas parvenu. Il doit être triste !"

"Al, t'es gentil !" sanglota le Grand Méchant Envy. "Tu es le seul à me comprendre."

"Hein ? Heu, oui, si on veut…" balbutia Al.

"Tu veux bien être mon petit frère ?" demanda celui qui était toujours coincé sous son arbre.

"QUOI ?? Mais je croyais que si tu me détestais, c'était justement parce qu'on est demi-frères ! Lui aussi tu dois le détester alors !" s'écria l'Alchimiste Rouge

"Mais lui, il est gentil avec moi !"

"Moi, je suis peut-être pas gentil, mais c'est jamais moi qui provoque la bagarre !"

"C'est évident puisque tu sais que tu ne peux pas gagner !" (**Shikamaru**: La voix de la sagesse a parlé.)

"Mais toi non plus, tu ne gagnes jamais !"

"Je vous en prie, arrêtez de vous disputer !" intervint Al. "Grand Méchant Envy, je suis déjà ton demi-frère, alors c'était pas la peine de demander. Niisan, on peut l'adopter ?"

"QUOI ?!?"

"S'il te plaaaaaaiiiiiiiit !" implora Al en mode "yeux larmoyants et nez qui coule" (**Eiri**: Y a comme un air de ressemblance avec Shûichi… **RG**: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme guest, dans ce chapitre !)

Sur le point de succomber, le P… Alchimiste Rouge lança un regard au Grand Méchant Envy. Ce dernier avait choisi le mode "chibi eyes" et s'y prenait à merveille.

"Regarde-le, Niisan. Je suis sûr qu'il regrette toutes les crasses qu'il a pu te faire. Pas vrai ?" ajouta Al en se tournant vers son peut-être futur deuxième grand frère.

"Oui, je regrette ! Je suis désolé, Grand Alchimiste Rouge !"

"Argh, et vous me prenez par les sentiments, en plus ! Bon, d'accord." (**RG**: En même temps, qui peut résister à un Grand Méchant Envy en mode "chibi eyes" ?)

"Youpi !!!!" s'écrièrent en chœur Al et le Grand Méchant Envy.

"Mais juste pour une semaine ! Après, on verra…" _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_

Grâce à l'alchimie, Al libéra son nouveau grand frère du tronc d'arbre qui le retenait prisonnier. Puis, ils rentrèrent tous les trois chez eux.

_Ah, j'y crois pas ! Je me suis infiltré dans la fratrie ! Maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à jouer les opportunistes et profiter de la première occas' pour les tuer tous les deux ! C'est trop un super plan, je suis le meilleur !_

L'histoire s'arrête là. Nous ne sûmes jamais ce qui se passa ensuite. (**RG**: Sans doute un autre truc dans le même genre…)

**xxxxx FIN ? xxxxx**

(1) Si quelqu'un veut me faire un dessin, c'est avec plaisir ! (Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même, mais on va dire que moi et le dessin, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça…)

Bon, c'était le dernier chapitre de cette fic. C'est ma première vraie fic à chapitres (l'autre, c'était plutôt un one-shot divisé) alors je suis contente de l'avoir menée à son terme. Merci à tous ceux qui l'on lue en entier et qui m'ont encouragée !

A la prochaine !

Edit : Si cette fic vous a plu, et si vous lui voulez une suite, vous pouvez lire ma fic intitulée "Le mauvais frère". Au plaisir !


End file.
